7x04: Samantha
by Metrical
Summary: Sam has always been one of the popular girls, but never recognized. She is sick of feeling worthless and being overshadowed by Gemma, and overpowered by her Sister. It's time for her to stand up for herself.
1. Chapter 1

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.04: SAMANTHA**

**Episode 4! It has been a few days since I wrote my last Gen 4 chapter, which for any other writer who usually take weeks to do one chapter, it would be an incredibly short amount of time, but considering the enthusiasm I have had for this, that is fairly long, as I usually just upload one a day. I think a short break between stories is good, cause it helps the last story settle in, and gives you time to think and all that, I'm still unsure of what format I want to follow through with, I'm thinking I might change to uploading all the chapters at once for each story on a specific day, like every Saturday. One thing I'm certain of will be a big break between Series 7 and 8, that is definitely necessary, it also helps grow attachment to the story and anticipation that sort of thing, so I'm not too sure yet. Also I like to think of these as sort of First official releases, and then the next one will be the final copy, which is my finalized version of each story, making minor changes and things like that, into a more thoroughly worked through story, but don't expect those too soon, I might work on them in the break. In other news, I have to do an essay tonight, which I have no idea in what I'm doing, so that has disabled me a fair bit, but I thought I should write a chapter anyway, and so I shall. So here is the first chapter of 7.04: Samantha!**

* * *

><p>Hayley creaked open the door to Bannerman's Pub. She was wearing black sunglasses, a white t-shirt with a navy jacket and denim shorts, with a heavy layer of red lipstick, many elements of this outfit, were quite different to her usual wear.<p>

Hayley strolled up to the counter, looking around her. She leaned against the bar and looked to her right as a man in his 30's was already hitting the beer, at 10 in the morning.

He gave a gritty smile at Hayley, and she backed away rather repulsed.

A barmaid came up to her, "What'll it be love?" she asked.

Hayley hesitated, "Um… Is Trevor here? Me and him have some…" Hayley leaned in close, "personal business." She said winking at the barmaid.

The barmaid eyed her down bringing a lip up to her mouth; "I'll go fetch him from out the back."

Hayley rapped her fingers on the table, and looked behind her, giving a thumbs up towards the door, as it shut quickly.

A fat and greasy man came from out the back and frowned at her, "Whatcha want?"

Hayley leaned in smiling, "What's your range?"  
>"You 18?" he asked hoarsely.<p>

Hayley whispered into his ear, "I was hoping we could have a bit more…" she ran her fingers down his shirt, "business, then that."  
>"Oh," he said with a filthy smile, "let me get us some champagne."<p>

He cracked down an old bottle from up on the shelves, "Come around here and take a seat." He said.

Hayley came around to the left side of the bar, the barstool wasn't in the greatest condition, but she sat on it nonetheless.

Trevor poured two glasses of, the old drink, "Cheers" he said, raising his glass.

Hayley gave a fake smile, raising her glass to her lips.

"What's your name then?" he asked.

Hayley paused, "Candy! That's my name Candy… cause I'm sweet," she said with a wink.

"Oh, I bet you are." He chuckled, "To be perfectly honest, gingers aren't usually my type, I prefer blondes, but you've got a hell of a pair of tits, I'll give you that," he said with another gargle of the wine.

Hayley shuddered, trying to hold back the disgust.

"So…" he said, "Shall we get down to the… business," he said leaning in.

Hayley leant back; his nose hit her sunglasses and they fell to the ground.

Hayley bent down to pick them up, as she stood up, she blew the dust off them, before putting them on her face.

Trevor frowned, "Hold on, you were in here the other day."  
>Hayley sat back with wide eyes, and then Trevor slammed his hand on the table, "No wait! I know you! You were with that group!"<p>

In a flash Hayley bolted for the door, she burst outside, running along the street shouting, "He's onto us! Go, go, go, go, go, go!"

Immediately a large SUV began to roar, and pulled out along side Hayley, the door slid open, and Gemma and Paulie reached out there hands, each grabbing Hayley's and pulling her in.

"We have to get Ken!" shouted Kelly.

Drew did a U-turn, as asphalt spluttered into the air. Trevor ran outside and saw the SUV. Ken run up alongside from the alleyway, saw Trevor and bolted for the car, as Trevor chased after him.

"Come back here you little fucker!" shouted Trevor.

The car pulled ahead of Ken, with Dean holding the door open, "Run! Get the fuck in!"

"That's my car!" screamed Trevor, "That's my fucking car! You little fucking pigs!"

Ken grabbed a hand onto the door, both Dean and Claire held on tight trying to haul him in, as Trevor took furious swipes at his legs.

Then Ken swung his other hand up, which Paulie grabbed and they just scraped him, shutting the door. "Fucking floor it!" shouted Gemma.

Drew slammed his foot against the pedal, as they began to holler.

"Did it work? Did you do it?" asked Dean.

Ken lifted his head up with a big grin, and nodded excitedly.

Trevor stormed back inside, picking up the phone and punched in 999, "Little fuckers." He muttered to himself.

He did have every right to be angry. 3 nights ago he had come up to them in the bar and asked for ID, and Dean immediately started a fight with him. Trevor ended up punching him in the nose, and chucking the whole lot out into the cold streets in the middle of the night. Most people would let that go, but as it goes with Gemma calling the shots, they decided to steal his prized SUV.

As Trevor held the phone against his ear, he heard a buzzing sound. He put the phone down with a frown and head outside into the alleyway. He opened the electrical wiring box and saw clearly, cut wires, specifically, the phone line.

Trevor stamped his foot on the ground and screamed out, "FUCK!"

The group continued to holler as they drove out of the town. "That, was fucking brilliant," said Dean, "We need to do more of that."  
>"Next time! We should steal a bus!" said Kelly.<p>

Drew looked back in the mirror, "We're pushing it with this car; we are not stealing a bus!"

"I've got it," said Paulie, with a pause, "A Train."  
>They burst into more laughing. "A house," said Dean, "Steal Blood's house!"<p>

"Just take a fucking pyramid while you're at it." Said Gemma.

Among the laughter, Sam reached over the back, "Hayley, have you got my shit?"  
>She nodded, "Yeah, how do you wear this stuff, it's annoying as hell wearing these sunglasses, let alone the lipstick." Said Hayley, pulling off her jacket.<p>

She passed them to Sam, who slipped them on. "Now, who's got fags?" said Sam looking around.

"Yep" said Paulie, passing her a silver case. She placed a cigarette in her mouth, as she lowered the window. She lit the cigarette and immediately stuck her head out the window, blowing perfect thick, white billows of smoke, like cotton into the wind, as it fluttered down the hill.

* * *

><p>The group lay across the bonnet of the SUV, with some on the ground and Drew and Paulie standing on the Cliffside, of Mable Point.<p>

"Hold on, check this out," said Paulie, with his arm slung back and a pebble in his hand, "If you wait, long enough, and chuck it at just the right time."  
>Drew looked over, Paulie waited and then hurled it across the air, as a magpie came and swooped up the pebble, in it's mouth.<p>

"That's crazy," said Drew, "it wasn't doing that before."

"Learnt this trick at Cobbler's bay, you gotta sort of rub it, before you pitch it, as if it's a worm or something, and make sure you've got it's attention." He said with a nod.

Sam leant forward from the bonnet, "I have the best story, this one time I went camping with Sofia, and we completely messed up and ended up with no tents and half our clothes gone, so we were sleeping in our knickers under the stars, and we woke up in the morning and there were like worms all the way through the sleeping bag. She was running around, like hitting it with a stick, it was hilarious."

Kelly giggled, "The time Gemma got attacked by a bear." They all began to laugh, "That was insane." Said Kelly.

"It wasn't a bear," said Gemma with a smirk, "It was like a half-bear."  
>"What the fuck's a half-bear?" said Dean looking up.<p>

Gemma shrugged, "I don't know, but that's what it was, I nearly died, you all remember."  
>Sam sat back against the windscreen with a stern look on her face. She placed the cigarette between her lips, and blew out a smoke line that formed into a figure-8.<p>

Sam sat forward excitedly, "Did you guys see that?"

"No, wait!" said Drew, "Gemma, you can do that pattern, remember you showed me last Sunday."

Gemma sighed, "I need the blue lighter, the one with all the holes in it."

Drew patted his jacket, and chucked her the rusty, dark blue lighter.

Gemma caught it in her hands, and stood up, walking onto the roof of the car.

She lit a cigarette, and kept the lighter running. As she blew a wisp of smoke into the flame, and ran it around in curves. She stopped and let it go.

And the grey smoke formed the outline of a penis and floated up into the air.

The group burst out in sounds of awe and laughter. "That is Ace!" said Paulie, "Teach me to do it!"

Gemma smiled deviously, "What? Blow a Cock?"  
>They burst out laughing, and Hayley slid off the end of the car, which resulted in more unholy waves of laughter.<p>

Sam frowned and jumped off the car, walking off into the bush on her right. Dean looked in her direction, and jumped off to walk after her.

* * *

><p>As she got into the next clearing, Dean broke through the bushes, "Where you going?" he asked.<p>

Sam pivoted on her foot, "I'm just going for a walk; I'm not going far, they can still hear Me." she snapped, "Hello!" she echoed.

But the group was in another round of laughing and didn't hear her. Samantha shrugged, "I guess they're too interested in Gemma's Penis."

Dean chuckled, looking back at Sam who still bared a frown across her face. He immediately dropped the smile, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What does it concern you Dean?" she asked.

Dean threw his hands in the air, "Casually interested, I'm your mate."

Samantha shook her head with a foul look, "Don't you start that."  
>"What!" said Dean, with a shocked look.<p>

Hayley looked astounded, "What, you really just think I'm going to forget about what you did."

Dean sighed shaking his head, "Look Sam, it was… in the past, it is in the past, I was an idiot, we're done, I've said sorry, so now we go back to being friends."  
>"You think it's that easy, don't you?" said Sam glaring at him.<p>

"Everyone else has gotten over it Sam." He said with a stern look.

"Well I can't!" she butted in.

Dean paused for a minute and shook his head, "Well, it's as simple as that then, isn't it?"

He turned around and walked through the bush back to the group.

Sam scowled; as she looked out off the cliff, listen to the echoing laughter coming from the gang back at the SUV. The sun shined, but that didn't mean it would be a good day.

* * *

><p><em>Urgh, that scene between Sam and Dean felt a little weird, I think I could have done that better, but for now, it's good. I hope this provides sustenance for the time being, it isn't an awful lot, but on the other hand, it's a joyful moment, and I think it's always important to focus on the good times that the group have together. It's probably why I loved the Series 5 finale so much, unlike the second series of each generation where they all get depressed and start having nothing to do with each other. Please review as always, Chapter 2, up soon!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.04: SAMANTHA**

**Hey there all, so I don't have an awful lot of time to write this, in fact an hour is all I have to do anything at home, before I have to go out to the opera house all night and it is going to be tiring and stuff, but as always, commitment to the story :) So more and more people are reading this, which is amazing, and I love you all so much. I got one review in particular on the last chapter from an anon, (Thank you very much btw) and they brought up an excellent point. They were asking why the episodes felt a bit detached from each other, and so I shall explain it. The episodes aren't consecutive, they aren't happening like the day after each other, keep in mind Episode 1 has to start on the first of day of college and Episode 10 has to end on the last, so there is 9 month gap for the other 8 to fill in between there and so they are a bit spread out, some episodes happen days after others, and some episodes happen about a month after others, in the time taken between episodes (Particularly Dean to Kelly, Kelly to Samantha), you can imagine that they would have apologized and made up, I'm not going to spend the time writing those scenes all the time, because it is really just a drably waste of story, and we really don't need to hear it, especially since it's probably a temporary solution and they are on shaky ground a bit. The events in past episodes are definitely not forgotten, and there will definitely be bits of the past 3 episodes continuing on this one, so I hope that answers it clearly for you. If you do have questions or critics for me, feel free to leave that in the reviews as well, I love criticism, cause it makes your story stronger :) So let's get down to business, Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Sam walked back amongst the group as Paulie patted the bonnet, "So? What are we gonna do with this car?"<p>

Dean looked around, "Keep it?"  
>"Are you nuts?" said Kelly; "The coppers'd be on you in minutes."<br>"Leave it here?" suggested Ken.

Gemma shook her head, "Nah they find that sort of thing; it needs to be properly disposed."

"Well we can't do it now," said Ken, "we have to wait until the heat dies down or we'll all get it in."  
>"We could give it back," said Drew, pulling his head out of the window.<p>

"Yeah and then have him call the police when we arrive." Said Gemma sarcastically.

Drew raised his lip and shrugged.

"We have to store at someone's house." Said Ken firmly.

The group stood silent looking around. "Alright," said Paulie, "think properly, whose parents would absolutely slaughter them if they brought home a stolen car."

They all chimed in with a 'Mine!', Kelly, Dean, Gemma, Ken, Claire and Paulie.

"Drew, you live on your own, you can take it," said Dean throwing his hand in Drew's direction.

Drew pursed his lips, "Well that is a lovely thought dear, but I live in an apartment in the city, where would I put it?"  
>Dean paused looking up, "Fair point."<br>"Hayley?" asked Paulie.

She shook her head, "My house is all locked up, my Dad's in Wales, I'm staying with Kelly, besides we have cops across the street."

Paulie blew his lips in frustration.

Claire looked around at their annoyed faces, "What about you Samantha?"  
>Sam looked up with her eyes wide open, "No way, my sister would have my head on a platter!"<br>"But, you said she's out, and doesn't get home until night time." Said Claire staring off into the space above Sam's head.

"Yeah, but… still… no!" shouted Sam.

"Why not? I mean… she probably wouldn't even care that much, we've never even been to your house." Said Dean.

"Yeah, why have we never been?" asked Hayley.

"I just…" Sam threw her hands up, with a hesitation, "I just don't like guests alright?"  
>"I'm sorry Sam," said Drew, "Nobody else can take it, considering Rachel is out today, it'll have to be you."<p>

Sam glared at him and then at the dust on the ground. She didn't see a way out of this, and she doubted that there was one, unless she went and jumped off the cliff now, "Fine!" she said, looking up at them.

They all paused for a moment looking around, while Sam stared at them, "Well go on! Get in the fucking car!" she shouted.

Gemma smiled, "Cheers Blondie Clogs," she said ruffling her hair and went to the car door.

As they all clambered in, Sam gripped her face trying to hold back the frustration.

* * *

><p>Sam glared at the back of the seat in front of her, with an obvious scowl on her face, '<em>Yeah now they fucking want you, to dump the evidence, that's what you are to them, a fucking trash can.'<em> She thought to herself.

Drew pulled up, out the front of Sam's house, "This is it, yeah?"

Sam gave a quick glance out the window, "Yeah, that's it."  
>"Excellent," said Drew with a peaky smile, "Where can I park it?"<br>Sam looked up with a sigh, "If you take it around the right, you can park it behind the little pokey-outey bit, and it'll be out of view of the neighbours."

Drew drove around the side, and pulled the brakes. The group clambered out the sides and Sam slowly unbuckled her seat belt, still with a grumpy look.

Sam shuffled through the group and up to the door, pulling out her key, and pushing open the door with a flat hand motioning them in.

She glared at Claire as she went in, who walked by with a scared look. Sam was upset with her, cause she was the one who suggested they come here.

Dean immediately jumped on the couch as the others piled in. Ken got caught up in the hallway looking at a picture of a much younger Sam, with a girl a few years older than her, and a dirty-blonde married couple in their 40's.

Dean, lifted up and cushion and sniffed it, before chucking it over to a different couch, he lifted his head up with a cheesy smile, "What now?" he asked.

"I feel like pop tarts," said Paulie with a smile, "are there any pop tarts here? Preferably Chocolate Fudge?" he said looking around at the group.

"I've got better than chocolate fudge," Said Gemma with a smile; she pulled out a case of spliffs, "Ready for every emergency."

"Shit!" said Paulie ogling over it, "You've got a whole fucking garden in there!"

Sam looked up at the case, "No, no, no, no smoking in the house." She said shaking her head.

Gemma shrugged, "That's fine, we'll go do it in the backyard."  
>Dean looked up with a raised eyebrow, "I remember that one time, I came to your house at night; don't you have a pool?"<p>

"No way!" said Hayley with a face like small child, "Seriously?"  
>Sam opened her mouth to rebut, but shut it quickly and glared down at Dean.<p>

The group in a sudden click all ran for the back door, towards the pool.

Sam let out another gritty sigh, and walked outside, to see them chucking off their shirts and pants to dive in the pool.

Sam sighed, planting herself down on a sun chair staring at the 7 of them, splashing about in the pool, as Gemma began to light spliffs for them.

Ken walked outside and sat down on the sun chair next to Sam.

"Shit day?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yep." Said Sam, gritting her teeth.

Ken frowned, "Why don't you like people over?"  
>"It's my sister, she can get a bit…", but Sam didn't finish the sister.<p>

"She can't be that bad, plus she's out." He said positively.

Sam shook her head, "I wouldn't want to risk it."

Ken paused looking at the pool and then back to school, "If you don't mind me asking, how old were you? I mean like… when your parents, they… passed away, didn't they?"

Sam turned to Ken, "Actually Ken I do mind you asking," she said firmly before laying back in her chair and shutting her eyes, "Sorry, sorry, I was 11, got home from school one day, fairly ordinary day, I had accidentally knocked paint on the boy I liked, Johnny Townsend, but I was ok, it was a fairly normal day, and I got home and theirs all these police cars out the front, and inside my sisters, crying, she's a mess, only 17, and that's when I was told my parents were at the traffic and some drunk truck driver had run over their car and killed both of them."  
>"I'm so sorry." Said Ken.<p>

Sam shook her head, "It was 5 years ago, they're still in my heart, but… you move on. Spose, I just take my sister for granted, imagine it, 17 years old and you suddenly lose both your parents and have to take care of yourself and an 11 year old kid."

"Did you have this lot to look after you?" asked Ken, motioning towards the pool.

Sam shook her head, "Just Gemma. We were inseparable at the time, but now… she is so determined to be an individual. I love her, honestly I do, but sometimes… what she does hurts me so much, and I don't even think she knows, the damage she does."  
>"Being trapped in the shadows of those we love…" said Ken staring off into space.<p>

"Yeah…" said Sam, now zoning out as well. After what seemed like a decade, Sam finally pushed off the chair, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go inside." Said Sam, with a clear tone of annoyance still in her voice.

She walked into the living room, where she saw a bunch of smoke floating from. On the couch lay Claire with a spliff in hand, and her eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling.

Sam looked down at her, "You're shitted out, like, more than usual."  
>Claire looked up at her and giggled, "Samantha," she said dazily with a smile.<p>

Sam took the spliff out of her hand and chucked it out the window, "Don't cause a mess," she said as she walked out of the room. Her previous statement had already been rejected, as she walked into the kitchen was a bomb site, she paused before walking on, "Fucking hell," she said to herself.

She trotted up her staircase but then paused and frowned when she heard a sound coming from up stairs. It was definitely voices, but it was coming from her sister's bedroom.

She walked up slowly to her sister's bedroom, the door hadn't been shut properly, and she peered through the crack in the door, and could see the head of Rachel's bed, and Sam stood back as she saw Kelly in her underpants sitting on top of Dean.

He smirked as he reached for her bra, "I like the black one, it holds them together well, they look nice and firm." Sam stood back against the wall and covered her mouth, "Oh, sweet, tits," she said to herself.

She looked back again; Kelly's eyes were now shut with her mouth wide open, as she began to ride up and down letting out moans… in her sister's bedroom… with her ex-boyfriend.

She stormed out of the hallway and into her bedroom. She slammed the door shut and immediately jumped face down into her bed.

She flipped over and stood up, every muscle in her body was clenching incredibly tight.

She let out a piercing scream as she punched her mirror and then flopped back onto the bed, her head buried in her pillow.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I did plan to upload this about 5 hours ago, but I ran out of time and had to go, but now I'm home, I decided to finish it, it was a bit shorter than anticipated, so I tried to go back and add some stuff. I feel like I'm skipping the little things that you need in TV shows and just having the important bits, or the important lines, so I'm trying to fix that wherever I can, whether it just be a character saying something that suits their personality, or is quite idiotic, or whatever. Anyway, it is now tiredly complete, I'm gonna start focusing on adding a bit more detail with just emotions and pointless lines and things like that, that aren't so pointless. Chapter 3, up soon! Please review!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.04: SAMANTHA**

**Hello lovely readers, and welcome to chapter 3! I have just watched the final episode of SLiDE; I might start to feel depravity in a few weeks, but it's ok cause Skins Series 6 starts in like February or whatever, also the episode ended on a massive cliffhanger, so I doubt fox 8 will be dropping it, especially with the popularity it has. On the other hand one show that is in full throttle is Skins Gen 4! Well these fanfictions at least ;) A bit of an update and where I would like to take this if the popularity of it continues to increase, I have various thoughts on doing something a bit more than fanfiction as I love it to bits. I will be doing final copies of each fanfiction, that has been thought about and edited to a point I'm happy with, the best thing I could hope for, is to get someone willing to illustrate for me, that would be the best thing I could get. Other things include, character twitter accounts, similar to Gen 3 or the SLiDE characters, or even a Tumblr RP, which seems to have had some level of interest and even hopefully getting it to merge with a pre-existing Gen 1 to 3 RP, and the other idea which I may have stated before is to upload a copy of the fanfiction with a tracklist and points as to where to start each song, so you can read along with how the music would sound. AT THE MOMENT, all of these things are incredibly high hopes, but it is nice to think about, and definitely not impossible, I would be really keen for the illustration idea, so if anybody is at incredible level and interested then message me. Otherwise I should stop using the intro to the stories as a news feed, so Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled her car out the front of the house, and slowed it down to a firm and quiet stop, as she opened the door and got out of the car.<p>

'_I could get it done within two hours at night,_' she thought to herself, _'and go to sleep now, what a shit day, I'm so fucking fed up with everything.'_

She walked up the stairs taking her heels off before she reached the door, she pulled out her key, but frowned and pressed the door slightly… it was unlocked and open.

She placed her shoes firmly in the hallway, as she walked in. Her eyes were wide open as she saw the living room, on the table was an ash tray full of used spliffs, and the couches were a mess.

The kitchen was an even bigger mess, there were stains on the wall, the fridge was open and plates and cutlery lay out all across the bench.

She walked over to the window and saw a brand new SUV parked behind the section of the house that stuck out.

She turned her head as she heard voices coming from outside. She took a knife from the knife holder and walked cautiously towards the back door.

She looked outside and saw a group of teenagers she had never seen before swimming in the pool, and smoking weed, as her blood began to boil.

Ken looked up and saw Rachel standing on the balcony, "Um… guys?" he said to the others.

They all looked at him and looked up to see Rachel standing on the balcony with a very serious face holding a knife.

She dropped the knife on the ground staring at them all as they all stared back with blank faces, she walked up to the railing, "Who the fuck are all you?"

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to… I mean…" Drew tried to answer her but didn't know how.

She marched quickly down the stairs and out to the pool as they all clambered out.

Drew walked up to her and held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Drew, We're…"  
>"What the fuck are you all doing at my house?" Rachel interrupted angrily.<p>

Sam looked out her window when she heard a whole bunch of yelling and saw Rachel standing in the front of the group.

Sam's eyes shot open and her breathing rapidly increased, "Shit!" she said, and bolted down the stairs.

"Who gave you permission to come to my house?" she said with her hands on her hips.

At this time, Gemma came up from under the water and hauled herself onto the tiles surrounding the pool.

Rachel looked over and her face slackened a bit, "Gemma…" she said, "I guess that makes you Sam's lot, don't it?" she asked.

Sam burst out of the back door, running down from the balcony, "Listen Rachel, I can explain."  
>"You better fucking explain." Said Rachel glaring at her with snake-like eyes.<p>

"Why are you home so early?" asked Sam.

"The meeting got cancelled, which happens to be very unfortunate for you, cause I just happened to crush your little drug party."  
>"It's not a drug party, we just needed a place to crash and this was the only free place, I tried saying no, but they insisted." Pleaded Samantha.<p>

"Bullshit, I bet you do this every time I go to fucking work, I go out and work to pay for this house and the food on your fucking plate and you decide to go and do this, you just decide to bring over your druggie friends and start letting loose in my fucking house, and absolutely trash the place!"

"It's our house." Rebutted Sam.

Rachel leaned in close, "Not on your life sunshine." She leaned back, "Who owns the car?"

The group's faces immediately dropped, Paulie snapped into action, "Um, I do! It's mine."  
>"Your 16 years old and you own a $45'000 SUV?" she said with a furrowed brow.<p>

"Is that how much it's worth? I mean… shit." Said Paulie realizing what he had done.

Rachel gave Sam a quizzical look, and started striding around to the side of the house.

"No Rachel, listen!" said Sam, chasing after her, her heart now beating rapidly.

Rachel bent down in front of the car, "That's really interesting…" she said, "It just so happens to have the same number plate as the SUV that went missing from Walker Street earlier this morning."  
>"How do you know all this?" asked Kelly.<p>

Rachel glared at her, "Because I was fucking informed to be on the lookout as it happened in my area!" Rachel now darted her eyes to Sam, "You stole a fucking car!"  
>Sam couldn't get the words out of her throat, "The guy was just being… I mean like…"<br>"What? A guy was a tosser, so you stole a 50 grand fucking car!" screamed Rachel.

"I'm going to return it Rach, I promise," said Sam hurriedly.

Rachel gave a fake smile, "You're fucking right your going to return it." She looked up, "I'm going to get changed; all of you, in the fucking living room, now!" she shouted, and stormed off around the back.

Sam stood there, stiff as a statue, with a fear of being shot; actually she would have preferred that right now.

Rachel stormed up the stairs, her face in a fit of fury. She slammed open her door and looked up to see two naked teenagers, with Kelly going up and down on Dean.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Screamed Rachel.

Dean looked up startled, "Bloody shit! Bloody, oh fuck… Kelly!"

Kelly looked up and slid off Dean to the side.

"THAT'S MY FUCKING BED!" she bellowed.

Dean jumped to his feet, "Shit, I'm so sorry, oh buggery tits…"  
>"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BEDROOM!" She shoved her finger in one direction with her eyes shut tight.<p>

Dean ran out without anything on and Kelly wrapped the blanket around her out of the bedroom door.

As Rachel screamed one more time as she slammed the door and a picture frame fell to the ground with a shatter.

* * *

><p>The group all sat silently on the couches, with Sam curled up in a ball, her eyes darting back and forth between Kelly, who was wrapped in a blanket and Dean who stood there holding a cushion in front of his junk.<p>

The rest of them were sitting there silently and blankly, and surprisingly Gemma seemed to have a look that said she didn't care in the slightest, actually for Gemma, it wasn't that surprising.

Rachel walked down the stairs and folder her arms, now in a shirt and jeans instead of her suit like before.

"So," she said, "every single one of you is in deeper shit than you imagine. You can't begin to think how furious I am. You waltzed on over, absolutely trashed the place, smoked weed in my living room, and then you decide to have a fucking root in my bed." She said motioning towards Dean and Kelly, "Oh, not to mention you stole a 50 grand fucking SUV!" she paused on the spot, "I'm in half a mind to just call your parents right now."  
>Dean pursed his lips and raised his hand like a schoolchild.<p>

"What?" said Rachel, cocking her head at Dean.

He pointed over at Drew, "Drew doesn't have parents; he lives on his own."  
>"You think you're fucking smart, do you?" said Rachel as she narrowed her eyes.<p>

"Not really, I'm a bucket of bricks, but I'm pretty fit, and I'm half decent in the bed, and you're pretty fit too, so were off to a good start." He said with a cheesy smile.

"You fucking wish, you little wanker!" she spat.

Dean shrugged, "Wouldn't be half bad, I mean you've already seen my cock."  
>"I'm not in any mood for this, you guys have stolen a 50 grand SUV!" she said leaning into Dean.<p>

Dean raised his lip to his nose, "We'll take it back, the guys a prick anyway, why you having such a period?"

Rachel gritted her teeth, "Because I'm a fucking lawyer!"

Dean looked at her with a long face and then burst into a splutter of giggles.

Rachel stood back in shock, "Do you think this is funny?"

Dean shook his head, "No, not at all, sorry… it is a little bit funny." He said bursting into giggles again.

Rachel turned to Sam, "You used to date this boob?"  
>Sam shrugged, "Don't remind me."<br>"Oh I'll remind you of whatever I like, you ain't going to be seeing the sunshine until it fucking shines off the walls you've polished Samantha!" she shouted at her.

"Don't call me fucking Samantha!" she shouted back.

"I'll call you whatever I like, you sodding twat!"

Ken stood up, with his hands out, "Look Rachel, we know we fucked up big time, and we'll fix this and pay for any damages, just forgive Sam, cause it's not her fault, we forced her into this."  
>Rachel turned to her, "Your fucking right you're going to be fixing the damages you pin dick. Guess you can't risk me telling precious mummy, that you're a-Grade son has been fucking over people's house."<p>

Sam stood up against Rachel, "Don't you fucking talk to him like that, he hasn't done anything wrong."  
>Rachel smirked, "Standing up for the little guy, just like fucking Mum taught you hey Samantha?"<p>

Samantha shoved Rachel in the chest, "Don't you dare talk about our fucking mum like that."  
>Rachel stood back from the shove for a minute, before in a split-second punching Sam in the mouth, as Sam flew back onto the floor.<p>

Hayley and Paulie went to her side, inspecting her mouth, as Ken and Drew dragged back Rachel to stop her from inflicting another blow on Sam.

Sam lifted her head up as; blood began to rush from her gums.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" she shouted at Ken and Drew, as they immediately threw their hands up in the air letting go.

"You lot," she said, "Get the fuck out of my house, and take that car exactly back to where you found it. Sam," she said looking down at her sister, "Go to your room, you're fucking grounded."  
>"You can't ground me!" Shouted Sam.<p>

"Since Mum and Dad are underground and left me in charge, I fucking can! Now go to your motherfucking room, you useless cunt!" she yelled pointing towards to the stairs.

Sam let out a wail as she ran up the stairs.

Dean tapped Rachel on the shoulder, "Can I get my pants back? I'd prefer it if all of Bristol didn't see my cock." He said with a smile.

Rachel turned around and looked at them all, "All of you, get out of my house!"

* * *

><p>Sam lay out across her bed in absolute tears, as blood soaked the sheets. Her predictions were right, cause within a few hours of predicting it; she had just experienced the second worst moment of her life.<p>

She looked at the mess in the mirror, a young blonde girl who had no hope for anything.

She closed her eyes and held her own hand, imagining it was her mum's, she let out a large wail at the thought of her mum and from there couldn't control herself.

There was a knock at her window, and Claire was hanging on with a friendly smile.

"Go away!" shouted Sam rolling over.

"I don't think I can!" shouted back Claire.

Sam gave a huff and went over to the window to open it and let Claire roll in.

"Seriously," said Sam, "There is something about our group and fucking windows, Dean tried to climb through mine, then I tried to get into Gemma's to see her about to get it on with Paulie, then I climbed in on Kelly with her finger up her twat and now you are crawling in my window."  
>Claire laughed, "Yeah, I heard about that, and I thought I would give it a go, it seemed fun, also I don't think Rachel would be too happy to let me back in."<br>Sam shook her head, "What the fuck are you doing here, Claire?"  
>"I've come to fix you up, you're a mess." She said eyeing down Sam's mouth still running with blood and only relatively wiped with a tissue.<p>

Claire grabbed her hand and led her into Sam's en suite. She dampened the facecloth and began to dab Sam's face with it.

"This is your fucking fault you know," said Sam, "If you…"  
>Claire sighed, "Yeah I know, if I hadn't have suggested your place, this wouldn't have happened, it is all my fault."<br>Sam looked down with a calmer face, "Ok, it's not really your fault, you were just trying to help, and I have had a bad day."  
>Claire paused for a minute, "I feel so bad, cause, I don't really have much to say in the group… and I've been trying to get a word in and like, you know, get really involved and that, but I just fucked it up." Said Claire with sad eyes.<p>

"Life is so shit…" said Sam.

"Yeah" said Claire, as her eyes widened and she zoned out into the skylight above her.

Sam snapped her fingers, "Claire!" she shouted.

Claire shook her head, "Sorry," she said as she went back to dabbing Sam's face, "to be honest, I'm feeling like a walking failure too, and my mother also insists it, my blood mother that is… so I feel like, super bad all the time… both of us are shit."

Sam furrowed her brow, "What's the day today? It's Sunday isn't it?"  
>"Yes," said Claire nodding her head.<p>

"Good," said Sam with a smile, "then tonight you and I are going to the OXZ club, a little cheer up treat."  
>Claire looked at her with a puzzled look, "OXZ is super exclusive; only like rich or slightly famous people get in."<br>"Don't worry, I know a way in," said Sam with a wink, "I just don't usually tell the others."  
>"Aren't you grounded," asked Claire?<br>Sam glared at the mirror, "Fuck Rachel, the cock-sucking bitch, she can go shove a dildo up her ass for all I care, she isn't my mum."  
>Claire sighed, "Alright if you want to drag yourself into it."<br>"You're fucking right I do," said Sam, "This is my personal screw you to absolutely everyone at the moment, come on," she said slapping Claire on the shoulder, "You can show me how to get out the window," she poked her tongue out at Claire, who let out an exhausted sigh.

* * *

><p><em>Well I really liked that, it felt really entertaining, maybe it's just me, but… it was certainly a nice lengthy chapter as opposed to some of my unexpectedly short ones, and it also took longer to write than anticipated, which I apologize to some extent, but hey it's done and now we can look forward to Chapter 4! I'm really liking Samantha's story at the moment, cause it's not one that has dull and repetitive scenes, the scenes planned out for this always seem to have quite an amount of flair in them, so let's hope it keeps this attitude :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.04: SAMANTHA**

**So it's the weekend, and that means it's writing time. Surprisingly for the first time in about a million decades I'm actually doing something, but that won't really stop me from writing, I was hoping to get 7.04 done by Sunday, but I am doubting that is going to happen, which is also good, cause I don't want to rush it. But anyway I love this Gen 4 even when not many other acknowledge, but the fact that all you wonderful people do makes me smile :) The new chapters for this story are quickly increasing in the amount of hits, so let's just hope this rate keeps up, Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>"What do you reckon?" asked Sam, tugging on her dress, "Looks good."<p>

Claire looked over, "Oh, I suppose, do you need to be well dressed to get in."  
>Sam shrugged, "Generally people go for the sort of smart-casual look, that's what he said."<br>"That's what who said?" asked Claire.

Sam ignored the question, "The good thing is we don't have to wait in line, we get straight in.," she said with a grin.

Claire looked up at the building, "What does OXZ stand for anyway?"

Sam swallowed, "Sex and music, mainly music, and pretty colours that do wonders when you're high, that's why there's always high class live bands playing. It's a club for tycoons."  
>Claire frowned, "How does OXZ stand for Sex and music."<br>Sam looked over, "Because you'd get a completely different demographic if it was called the S&M"  
>Claire raised her eyebrows, "Right, then how we getting in?" asked Claire.<p>

Sam smirked and looked at Claire, "Cause we know someone on the inside."

Claire paused and then ran up to Sam, "Aren't all clubs in the city high class."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Ok this one is double high class, look I come here all the time, and it beats those shitty suburban ones any day."

Sam went up and tapped a security guard on the shoulder. He lowered his sunglasses, "Good evening Ms. O'Keefe, is this one with you?" he asked pointing to Claire.

"Oh yeah, she is also an associate of Mr. Llewellyn's, we are doing some special work together." She said with a wink.

He nodded, "Very well, enjoy your evening ladies." He motioned them inside.

Claire looked at Sam, "The security guards know you?"  
>"Yeah, how else do you think I'd get in? I'm come here so often, I've got special clearances."<br>Claire was on the tipping point of shouting now which was odd for her, but she was beyond lost, "By who?"

"You'll see!" said Sam as she walked on in.

The inside of the club was a huge opened space cube. The walls were patterned with a mixture of Orange, Silver and Black Squares, and colours burst off the stage, as a heavy techno trio ripped out melodic riffs.

Claire stared up at the ceiling, which was about 50 feet high, as Sam was texting on her phone.

Claire looked down, "Who are you texting?" she chimed.

Sam leaned in, "Our associate," she slid her phone back into her bra, "Come on, to the bar, we're meeting him there."

Sam began to order her drink at the bar, "Hi Rodriguez!" she said chirpily.

"Good to see you, Sam! What will it be?" he asked.

"What was that neon green one we had at the Crusader's event?" she asked, looking at the back.

Rodriguez clicked his fingers, "Firefly Pond."  
>"What kind of a name is Firefly Pond?" asked Claire.<p>

Sam smiled at Rodriguez, "Don't mind her, she's Irish."  
>"Hey!"<p>

Rodriguez laughed, "I had a mate of mine who was Irish, he gave good head!"  
>Claire sighed, "Spectacular, God bless the Irish, we give fucking good head."<p>

Sam rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"  
>Claire shook her head, "I don't feel like drinking?"<br>Sam frowned, "What? Sorry Rodriguez, get my drink, I'll come back to you." She turned back to Claire, "What's wrong Claire?"  
>She shook her head at the floor, "I dunno, I'm just feeling really bad recently, and I don't know why, I really should say more."<br>"Well, whatever it is, just say it, go on." Sam said nudging Claire.

Claire took a heavy breath shaking and looked up at Sam.

Claire shut her eyes as she tried to force the words out of her throat, but Sam jumped and screamed.

"Boo," said the voice calmly behind her.

Sam turned around and slapped him across the shoulder, "For fuck's sake Drew, stop fucking doing that."  
>"Drew?" said Claire surprised, "What are you doing here?"<p>

"He's our associate," smiled Sam.

Drew winked, "Hiya Claire, I'm your associate, I work here."  
>"You work here?" said Claire rather taken back, "what do you do?"<p>

Drew hesitated, "Well… let's just say I cater to people's needs to ensure that they receive the best possible experience here at the OXZ, that's the formal way of saying it," he turned to Sam, "You didn't say you were bringing Claire, you can't bring the whole group here."  
>"She was just feeling shit, we both were, and it is just Claire." Said Sam with a shrug.<p>

"Just Claire?" said Drew with his eyebrows raised, he turned to face Claire with a grin, "There is no just Claire; only Magnificent Claire! Isn't that right?"

Claire looked around, "I spose."  
>"Right Drew, Claire is feeling down, so you can use your 'Special Services'" she indicated with her fingers.<p>

Drew winced, "Are you sure that's best? I mean…"  
>"Look, I'll pay, there isn't a problem, there's been me and Gemma, and you said…"<br>"I know what I said," Drew now said with an annoyed face.

"I'm sorry, what are your services?" asked Claire.

Drew tried to look at Claire in the eyes but then looked away. Sam rolled her eyes and looked at her, "You'll find out when you get in, Drew take the money, go do it."

She pushed the two of them away. Drew sighed, "Alright, come on, we'll go to the Silver room." He said as he grabbed Claire's hand and led her through the crowds.

* * *

><p>The room was a small one with a wide space and soft Silver cube in the middle, as Drew walked in and closed the door, hanging his jacket up on the rack.<p>

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what's going on." Said Claire, now a bit worried.

Drew smiled, "Relax, you'll be fine, Sam's just a bit pushy."  
>Claire now panted, "Hold on, special services?"<br>Drew looked at the ground, "Yeah, you'll be fine, it's what I do, and it honestly means nothing, I mean the amount people I've catered…"  
>"No, it's not that," said Claire shutting her eyes, "It's just I'm…"<br>"I know, you're gay," said Drew.

Claire opened her eyes in surprise, "What? How did you?"  
>"I worked it out a while back, when did you work it out?" he asked looking at her.<p>

Claire sat down on the cube, "Well it happened a long time ago, and I didn't understand what was going on, but now it's a bit more of a part of me, and I sort of don't know what to do with myself or what to do with anyone," she said, she looked rather down.

Drew smiled and put his hands on Claire's shoulders, "That's fine, you know what Claire, to me, who you like and love means nothing, because you're still my friend regardless, and I think it's great that you are choosing to be yourself instead of someone else. Now, breathe deep and relax, I know what I'm doing."  
>Drew got on his knees before Claire as she began to pant, he looked up at her again, "Just think of Gemma, and yeah, I know." He said with a smile.<p>

Claire leaned her head back, as Drew slid off her underwear and placed it on the ground, and then moved his head between her legs.

Claire closed her eyes, and then felt a wild rush flow through her, "Oh fuck," she said rapidly. Her panting increased as she grabbed her legs tightly, she felt her whole body tingle as the rapid sensation began to sweep her body, and took more and more control of her.

"Oh shit," she said, "I can't, ah…" but she lost herself in the flow, and soon she couldn't control herself as her whole body trembled and released.

She lay back across the silver cube, with her legs still spread and she was breathing rather fast.

Drew got up off his knees and walked over to the station by the side, pouring himself a cup of water from the tap, and downing it with a blank face.

Claire sat up and looked at him.

He swallowed the water and nodded to the station, "You can come over here, if you want to clean up a bit. Feeling better?"

"Yeah," said Claire catching her breath.

"Good," said Drew with a steady nod, as he took another sip of water.

Claire looked him in the eye, "You hated it." She said.

Drew looked over, "I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Who else knows, besides Sam?" she asked.

Drew looked down at the floor and then back up at Claire, "No-one, just you."  
>"Not even Dean?"<p>

Drew shook his head, "Not even Dean."  
>"How did all this start?"<p>

Drew smirked, "The biggest shame of my life? There was a party sometime last year, when I was in my… state… the one where I nearly lost myself, and I guess I kind of did. I was at this party, and there was a girl, I just thought she was some random and I was depressed and lost and so as usual at parties I got with her, I had no idea she was in business with David Llewellyn, one of the biggest tycoons in all of Bristol, but his industry wasn't a good one, obviously." He breathed out, "I was reported to have an amazing talent," he motioned towards the silver cube, "which was incredibly hard to find in young attractive males, and I was insisted on signing a business deal with him," his voice got weaker as he spoke, "and it was right after…" his eyes went wide as he tried to finish the sentence, but he shut his eyes and started from a different point, "when you're losing your mind, living in a city apartment all on your own, on the brink of losing it, with no source of income, sometimes you have to pick the dirty options, I just never realized it would grow to become the worst part of my life, a shame that makes me feel like filth around my friends," tears were drawing in his eyes as he looked up at Claire, "cause that's what I am, a fucking teen prostitute, pleasing the rich young teen girls across Britain." He smirked, "Any other guy my age would love that title," he shook his head, "but you don't want that title, it's hell."

Claire put his hand on his arm, "But you are so much better than that, can't you get out of this?"  
>Drew looked up and frowned, "Where else would I go? I've got nothing left, there is no other way to earn enough money to support myself at this age, besides, it's like the mafia, once you're in, there's no easy way out. Can you imagine it? 17, with no one left who loves you, and nothing to look forward to, no grey sky on the horizon."<br>"Grey skies?" asked Claire.

"Grey is the prettiest," said Drew.

Claire smiled, "You have a beautiful mind and soul Drew, and you aren't worthless, and I can imagine it, but… there's always hope."  
>Drew shook his head as he looked up, "One of the most common lies there is, because hope isn't always there, and I am every single bit worthless."<br>He looked at Claire one last time before walking out of the room.

"Drew!" shouted Claire, but as she walked back out into the club, she looked out among the groups of dancing adults, and he had already mixed in with the crowd.

* * *

><p>Claire came up to Sam, "Sam, I need to talk to you."<p>

Sam was dancing away in the crowds, "Too fucking drunk bitch! Get in it!" she screamed, as she danced away in the crowds.

"Sam!" yelled Claire trying to grab on to Sam's jacket, but she beat away towards the front of the club.

"Fuck!" yelled Claire, as she stamped her foot, and walked on out of the club.

Sam was smiling with glee as the night seemed to get more intense, people we're cheering her on, as she began to scull more drinks, and get into more of the dancing, and it became more of a blur.

Her teeth glowed a happy white, as she laughed, and the colours seemed to bounce off her wide-open eyes, as she looked around and everybody smiled and laughed back at her.

Her head said no, but her heart said yes, as she began to leap into the middle of the night.

There was liquid, it was clear and pouring… bright lights, heavy noise… sharp pains in the noise, and a shudder of the brain, as she sniffed up… cute looking guy, funny nose… a lot of grunting, moving about a lot, being against a wall… and then she was out.

* * *

><p><em>Getting to know characters a bit more, this episode is going to set up a couple of things for future episodes. I'm really looking forward to some of the later episodes, because they are really beautiful stories, and each one is emotionally touching in a different way, so that by the finale' we will all feel like we know each character well. Well, that's always been Skins, but I'm really looking forward to it, and there was some nice interaction in that chapter. As always, please review, it means a lot. Say opinions, thoughts, suggestions and PREDICTIONS! I'd love to hear them all, chapter 5 up soon!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.04: SAMANTHA**

**So I got bored during the night, there's not much happening, my friend cut her hand open, that's about it [Get better G :)], and after a long time of scrolling the internet I have decided to put my brain to good use and write another chapter, which would contain probably one of my favourite scenes if this were actually created into a TV show and you will see why. So now I shall write one at a stupid hour of the night, watch QI, listen to good music and then fall asleep at an even worse hour and then be tired tomorrow, I noticed today my eyes have finely distinguished bags, it literally goes from black coloured to pink without fading, their worse than like every single HSC student, but I guess that's my own fault. Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>Sam's alarm went off, as the sound of Flight Facilities rang throughout the room, but to Sam it sounded like a droning rocket, absolutely drilling over her house.<p>

She winced painfully, as she went over to turn it off. When she did hit the off button, she collapsed her head painfully back onto her bed, trying to wince her eyes open.

She hauled herself over her bed and felt as if her insides were about to haul over too.

She stood up and walked over to the mirror, holding her head up to make sure it didn't roll off.

Her lip was now swollen to the size of a mango, and she had no idea where half her clothes left, but the only thing left on her, was her jacket and her panties… no wait… not her panties… but nonetheless…

Samantha leaned her head back and ringed out a whisper, "Fuuuuuuuuuuuu-ck"

She scratched her head more, letting out a moan. Today was Monday, which meant college, she clenched her fist and slammed her eyes shut, as she walked out of her head and into the bathroom.

She dropped her clothes off in a pile on the floor and immediately clambered into the shower, turning on the taps.

Samantha stood there with her eyes half-shut as the water streamed onto her head.

It was soothing and warm, but at the same time she still felt like crashing to sleep.

She rocked slowly back and forth as the water ran through her hair and across her body.

She lost balance of rock and began to lean against a wall, her face pressed heavily against it and her mouth sticking wide open.

Her face then began to slide down the wet wall, and her heart caught in mid-air, as Sam's feet flew up and she smacked face down into the tub.

She turned onto her back, still lying in the tub, "Cunt slapper!" she cursed.

Once Sam had gotten out, got changed, and applied to makeup to hide her events from the night before, she grabbed her bag over her shoulder, and head for the stairs to get some breakfast.

As she walked into the kitchen, Rachel was standing there, with her hands firmly on the kitchen bench.

"You know Samantha," she said, "There was a time, about 5 years ago, where I thought, 'I can do this, I can look after her cause that's what Mum and Dad would have wanted', but then came hell."  
>Sam stared solemnly into Rachel's eyes, as the guilt start to kick in.<p>

"You started getting worse, but I reminded myself to put up with it for their sakes, and then last night blew me out of the water, and the sudden shock of it all drove me insane, I was thinking of giving up right there and then, but after a while, I knew that eventually move past it, and I went to your room to apologize to you."  
>"I'm sorry," croaked Samantha quietly.<p>

Rachel shook her head, "I don't fucking care anymore, you never learn, after all that happened yesterday, you sneak out less than 2 hours later and you don't come until 3 am, making an enormous racket, without half your clothes. Who knows what you've done, a barrel of drugs, downed 50 drinks, fucked 20 guys, those aren't even your clothes you came home in, they're another girls, I would know I do the washing. Seriously Samantha, I'm Twenty-fucking-three…just! I can't handle all this, and you aren't making it easy for me at all, it's driving me insane."  
>Samantha shut her eyes tight, as she looked down, "I'm sorry, I tried hard, I really did, I just felt so insignificant…"<br>"Get out Sam," said Rachel looking down.

Sam looked up with worried eyes, "What?"  
>Rachel stood up violently from her chair, looking Sam in the eyes, "Samantha Jane O'Keefe, get out of my house, right now!" she said, pointing to the door, while her lip was trembling.<p>

Sam's eyes began to water, "Rachel… please…"  
>"GET OUT!" Screamed Rachel painfully.<p>

Sam broke and ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

Sam placed her hand against the door, and shut her eyes tight as tears began to stream and she slid down on her back.

* * *

><p>Ken sent his ticket through the turntable, as voiceovers called out from the top, and busy workers bustled into the station.<p>

He went over to the newsagency standing in line and looking at the headlines for the newspaper, '_The Dollar sees a 5% increase, Britain celebrates._'  
>Ken smirked, at British newspapers, they always seemed to amuse him, or any first world newspaper did for that fact.<p>

He got to the front of line, and bought a stick of peppermint gum.

He unwrapped the pack, and shoved the first cube in his mouth, as he walked down the stairs.

He arrived at the station, looking out across the crowds of people, 3 minutes till the train arrived.

He noticed a particular blonde head over on the left and smiled to himself, as he began walking in her direction, but stopped himself when he saw her face.

It was stricken with tears, and she was blowing an awful lot on her cigarette, she clenched her fist and rocked back and forth taking more short puffs of the cigarette.

Eventually her arms flew out in a spasm, as she stood up. She inhaled the cigarette, and released it from her mouth, blowing a spiral up into the air.

She twirled along with the spiral, as it drifted calmly upwards. Ken smiled as he saw her making such beautiful shapes with the smoke.

Sam twirled more and more to her right, and Ken's face dropped, when he saw Sam lose her balance and fall backwards onto the track.

Nobody had noticed, there was too much commotion to notice, and it was too early in the morning.

Sam rubbed her head letting out an angry moan as she sat up, and saw herself on the middle of the railway track.

She immediately jumped to her feet, and off the railway track and into the middle.

Her heart began to race, when she heard the horn, it was coming from the opposite track, as a train plunged down it early in the morning.

Sam jumped on to the track on her side and began to run down it in the opposite direction.

She bolted forward with her head down, but another blow from the steel machine, sent her head flying up to see, her train, pulling by her station at the same time.

Neither of the trains were going to stop, they were both express and would just rocket by.

Sam stood in the middle, flicking her head back and forth, with no idea what to do. She felt her heart fade away, and braced herself.

When a hand grabbed her right hand, and straightened her upright.

She looked over to see Ken, just out of the corner of her eye, as the trains began to rocket past them on either side. Similar to Sam he was standing perfectly upright, with his hands out in a star like motion.

"Stay perfectly still!" he yelled, "Face forward, don't move a muscle, hands out, if you move you will die, stay calm!" he bellowed over the roaring trains.

Sam obeyed most of those instructions, but her head was already facing Ken, she stared at him, as the trains rocketed by, and she felt like her feet were on ice that was probably only 1 cm thick.

Sam just imagined, her head tilting back, the slightest bit too much, and her body would be flung around like a ragdoll.

Once the trains had soared pass, Sam collapsed onto the ground in shock.

Ken took a moment to let her breathe, before nudging her, "Sam, Sam, we gotta get off the tracks, before another one comes."  
>People on the stations began to look down at them now, one particularly snobby looking man shouted down at them, "You there, little oinks, get off the rails before you hurt yourself, and make me late!"<p>

"Fuck you!" shouted Ken back at him, giving him the bird, he grabbed Sam under her arms and helped her to her feet, "Come on Sam." He said.

When they finally made it back onto the footpath, Sam began to regain her voice again, "You… you saved my life."  
>Ken shrugged, "I dunno you might have, lived, maybe…"<br>"Why did you do it? Why did you jump down onto the tracks?" asked Sam.

Ken hesitated for a minute, "Well I couldn't let you die, could I?"  
>"Most people seem content to do that at the moment," said Sam looking ahead.<p>

Ken looked at her, "Well I'm not."  
>"How did you know what to do?" asked Sam with a frown, as they began to walk back to the station.<p>

Ken nodded, "Back home, with my group, my… friends, it was one of the things we did, we called it Train Gapping, that term, we actually used the English term, not that any of them were fluent in it, but I was one of the main participators so I got the major say."

Sam looked up, "So what, you did that for fun?"  
>Ken nodded again, "Yep, we all would stand in between the tracks, until you'd have two heading past each other, and the best part is, you can't chicken out."<p>

Sam's eyes were wide open, "You're fucking insane! Didn't anyone ever kill themselves."  
>Ken rolled his eyes upwards, "Well one guy hurt himself once, but it was only a couple of fractures, seriously minor for being beaten between two trains, and it didn't necessarily stop us, plus it became useful, because today I used it to save your life, never thought I'd do anything like that." Ken looked down and laughed, "It's funny the amount of stuff my Mum said I did, that would never amount to anything good, and what I can use for it now."<p>

Silence dropped among them as they continued the walk, Ken talked to Sam again, "Was everything alright with Rachel?"  
>Sam looked down, "She kicked me out of the house."<br>Ken looked astounded, "That bitch, she can't do that. You can stay at mine if you need to."  
>Sam looked over, "Wouldn't your mother mind?"<br>"Probably," said Ken, "But I'd kick up a fuss; against her and Rachel."

Sam smiled, "Well you're sweet, which is good in a world that has pretty much abolished 'Sweet', but it's my fault, I fucked up. I went out last night and got wasted absolutely smashed off my ass, there was probably a countless number of guys I fucked, and possibly a girl; I really hope not, that's Gemma's thing, but I came home with someone else's knickers."  
>Ken looked over, "The rooms where people do it at clubs, are usually littered with them, you probably just drunkenly picked up someone else's."<br>"Yeah, spose it doesn't fucking matter any more, nothing does, it wouldn't have been half bad if that train hit me, then I'd stop being fucked over by Rachel and Gemma."  
>Ken grabbed Sam's shoulders, "Sam listen to me, I know things look bad, but it's not your fault, and you are so much better than all that."<br>Sam looked up wearily at him, "Well it's nice that someone thinks that, but there's no point saying thank you cause it's simply not true, I'm a born-fucking-failure, and there's nothing really left to do now," she said with a sad shrug, and she walked off, leaving Ken looking down on his own at the concrete.

* * *

><p><em>Now it's kind of hard to get into action kind of scenes in books, but if you can just imagine how that would have played out in a TV episode with My Hero by Foo Fighters playing along, ah… well I hope your imaginations did run wild, because it's always fun when it does that :) Chapter 6, up tomorrow hopefully!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.04: SAMANTHA**

**Hello to all of you! Welcome to the wonderful world of Chapter 6, immediately to the point as to why this fanfiction was uploaded at the time at was (Of which I have no idea) cause my internet is not working for no reason what so ever, I think it is something at bigpond and my mum is doing jack all about it and has gone someplace completely different and left the internet down, so I'm all on my own, with no internet for the whole night and I'm basically going to die, currently I'm watching QI to try and save myself, although I had a decent day today and got to see the new Footloose which was great, I loved it. On the other hand, tonight I should be learning a song I have to play in front of an audience in 4 days and I also have to read a book that everyone in English has finished and I'm 3 chapters into, but I could honestly not be stuffed to do, so I finally decided, even though I can't upload it, I'll still write it. So here is Chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>Sam arrived at the college with Ken, her whole body was shaking and she had no idea way.<p>

The day was actually quite warm, but she was shivering in her boots. Ken turned to her, "Just calm down, it's going to be ok, just ask Gemma, she'll let you in."  
>"Oh yeah, that'll be tonnes of fun, I'll be on one side of the bed trying to get to sleep while she'll be on the other getting eaten out by Candy Va Koot."<p>

Ken frowned and turned to her, "Who's Candy Va Koot."  
>Sam shrugged, "I don't know probably some other new and frightened yet popular and attractive students that Gemma likes to seduce."<p>

Dean was firmly instructing Paulie as they all sat there, all of them except Claire.

"Now, listen bud, Tammy Salt, yeah? I can guarantee if you ask her for a night out for dinner, just one night, you pay, and buy her the new Usher CD, she will give you head, not only that, great head."  
>Paulie rolled his eyes as he took the cigarette from his mouth, "For fuck's sake Dean, I don't want head."<br>"But you do," said Dean nodding his head.

Paulie shook his head about, "Well I don't want to pay to get head from some girl I'll never see again, might as well go for a whore down at Kutcher's if I wanted that, you pay a bit more but at least you don't have to sit through the gut-wrenching evening."

"Good point," said Dean raising his lower lip.

Gemma laughed and looked up, "Woah Sam, you look like you just got anal from a rhinoceros."  
>Sam's mouth fell open, "What the fuck Gemma?"<br>Gemma laughed, "Calm down Blondie Clogs, I was only having a joke, how badly did Rosie O'Donnell fuck you up?"  
>Sam closed her mouth angrily shook her head, "You know what, fuck you Gemma."<br>Kelly looked up, "Woah Sam, calm your tits, she is just havin' a joke ain't she?"

Sam focused her glare at Kelly now, "and you can shut up bitch, you still trying to fucking push me around? Still trying to have a go at fucking everyone around? Like you did with Claire? In fact, where the fuck is Claire?"  
>Kelly gave an angry look up at Sam, "She's hiding from you, cause she's upset at you being a fucking party slut last night. I didn't fuck her up, you did. Your being a bitch to everyone, ain't our fault that you pissed things up with your sister."<br>Drew held out his hands, "Woah guys, do we have to have someone yelling every single week on the green, it's like an episode of fucking eastenders here."

Sam shook her head violently, "My fault that I pissed things up with my sister, hey? Well you know what, fuck you, cause karma doesn't believe that hundred percent, that's why it totally fucked you over in an alleyway."  
>Kelly shot to her feet, her face spitting at Sam, "Fuck you! You whore!" as she ran away over to the left.<br>Hayley jumped to her feet, to chase after her, and Gemma got up to face Sam, "What the fuck are you doing Sam? Why are you ripping into us?" she asked now frowning at Sam.

"And I suppose you have the right to yell at me, cause you totally know what I've gone through." Said Sam.

"I thought I did know, but I guess now It's kind of simple, because you're a bitch to everyone and people love me, honestly Sam, fix yourself up, you pathetic tampon."  
>Sam clenched fist and then slapped Gemma across the face, and she turned to the right clutching it.<p>

Sam was breathing heavily now as tears started to well, "Fuck you Gemma! I hate you! You never give me anything, you always just push me into your fucking shadow, while all of you fucking worship her and dream to one day be one of the millions of suck-up sluts to have her riding you! You're not a whore Gemma, and you're not a bitch, but you sure are a fuck of a friend!" She burst out and ran off in the other direction at full pelt.

Ken looked as she ran, "Sam!" he shouted, but Sam continued to run.

He turned around back to Gemma, "Gemma! She's your best friend! You just broke her! She got kicked out of her own house!"

Gemma's eyes widened into sad ones, "I didn't know… I was just…"  
>Ken shook his head with a sour face and ran off after Sam.<p>

Sam ran across the college with tears streaming out, and Ken ran faster at a hell of a pace, trying to hold up his bag, he could still see her in the distance.

He finally made it to the traffic heading into town, but from there… she had gotten away.

Ken left his arms down by his side, while heavily panting and looking around with a deep face, saddened by the fact he couldn't catch up to her.

Sam ran faster and faster, past crowds of people, she didn't know where she was going, but she couldn't stop, her heart wouldn't let her.

She ran faster and faster, her mouth wide open and panting, until she came to a silver railing which she grasped with both hands and pushed down on, hauling herself over the edge and letting go.

She was in flight for mere seconds until she hit the water and sank slowly underneath, and then pushed down breaking onto the surface.

She swam over to the concrete edge with heavy gasps until she firmly grasped it with her both hands, laying her head against it with heavy breaths.

"I think you could use a towel," came a voice from above her.

She looked up to see Tony standing above her with his jacket slung over in his back, looking down at her.

* * *

><p>Sam now sat, drenched at a wooden table near the lake, opposite of Tony, with a towel over her back, which she hadn't bothered to use and a coffee wrapped in her hands, that she hadn't bothered to drink, as she stared blankly off into the distance.<p>

"You know it isn't a bad day for a swim," said Tony, "but I'd rather a drive down the coast to be honest, that lakes had homeless people pissing in it."  
>Sam looked behind her, "Lovely," she said.<p>

Tony smirked, "I had a friend of mine once, and he…" Tony stopped mid-sentence and then looked up, "…anyway, gone now."

He took another sip of his coffee as Sam looked up with concern, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the college?"  
>"For first period?" asked Tony, "I could ask you the same thing, I don't start till second, so I thought I'd get a coffee beforehand, but I'll tell you one thing, it's bloody hot."<p>

Sam smirked at Tony, "Ok, but… what are you doing down by the lake?"  
>Tony rolled his head slightly, "Well, when you're a college teacher, and one of your students is running down the road in tears, while you're in line for a coffee, I think it's kind of your obligation to do that, also I wanted to help. I'm a psychology teacher, I teach you stuff to make you think, unlike all the other useless shit at that place."<p>

Sam looked back down at her feet, while Tony looked over at her, "So that's why it is probably best if you tell me what's happening, cause I'm the best one to understand it, the third party."  
>Sam shook her head, "there's enough fucking parties." Tony still looked at her solemnly while Sam looked up, "I fucked up big time, and I upset a lot of people, just doing the usual, fucking around, stealing a car, and it's really…"<br>"Hold on," said Tony holding his head up and coughing into the other one, "I want to try and figure it out."  
>Sam smiled, "It's difficult."<br>Tony looked over, "I'm good with difficult. Your parents died a while back."  
>Sam's eyes shot open, "Shit, how did you."<br>"I'm not finished," said Tony, "Your older sibling…"  
>"Sister," said Sam with a nod.<p>

"Sister," said Tony nodding back, "Is in control and she finds it hard and therefore goes hard on you, you upset her somehow, I'm assuming something like the stolen car or a party at your place, and she's something like a police officer…"  
>"Lawyer, and it wasn't exactly party," said Sam.<p>

"Lawyer, not exactly party, she lost the plot, you rebelled against her, issue one. Main issue: You struggle for recognition and individuality, always being bossed around by your sister, and always being bossed around and overshadowed by…" he looked over to her, "Gemma… she's your best friend, yeah I can see that, her and Claire, but Gemma is adored by everyone, and you feel like a spec of dust under her foot, and there's nothing you can do."  
>Sam looked down, "Ok, I got to admit that's pretty fucking amazing."<br>Tony shrugged, "Comes naturally, if it didn't, I'd be a pillock of a teacher."

"But it's worse than that," said Sam looking up, "because now everyone hates me, all my closest friends, Claire won't even show her face to me anymore, and Rachel kicked me out of the house, what do I do? Where do I go? Everyone hates me, and I've got nowhere left to go."  
>Tony sighed, "Popularity comes natural to some, others have to strive for it and it's generally harder to attain, I know because I was exactly like Gemma in College. I fucked people around just for fun, I got a thrill out of seeing things fall to chaos while I stood proud and tall, and everybody loved me, but I realised what I was, and I know what you have to do, because you aren't a spec of dust, and your much more than that. How could such a pretty, strong and confident girl like you, ever be a spec of dust? But you have to work for it, you have to demand it and turn things round, and I can guarantee you can fix things up with your friends, with your sister and certainly with Gemma."<br>Tony reached into the back of his pocket and pulled out his wallet and slipped out a crisp note, "Here's 20 quid, take it and have the day off, because coming to College would be a right mess, I'll say I've signed you off, then tonight you go home and you apologise to your sister, but remind her of her responsibility as your sister, and if things don't work out," he rolled his head more, "then unfortunately due to the class being little pricks while I'm out of the room and looking up my address on Google street maps… you know where I live, and I am happy to give you temporary housing if you need one. I would say college housing, but I know that place is a shit hole and I've got an unused guest room. But fix things up," he said pointing his finger, "I've got to go to a lesson, but you're not a fucker!"

Sam smiled as Tony got up and pulled his jacket on, walking off in the distance. She took a sip of her coffee and leaned back in the wooden chair, looking to the sky.

* * *

><p><em>The Internet is still not working! Which means I have not been able to provide you guys with a chapter today, I'm so sorry :( I really do hope it gets fixed so I can upload this, in the meantime, I think it's time to start doing something less serious, like school work. Please review! Chapter 7 up soon!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.04: SAMANTHA**

**My Internet is in top condition again! I started downloading an AVI and at went at something like 600kb/s, so that's all great and good, and so now I'm going to do some more fanfiction, I'm actually a little confused as to how to write this specific chapter cause I hadn't thought about it that much, but it always seems to work so here we go! Chapter 7!**

* * *

><p>Dean and Paulie walked up a pathway to a violently loud house at a terrible hour, as an eerie red light poured at of the house.<p>

Dean chuckled, "see, I told you the scenic route was better."

"Yeah, it only took 2 hours and a beating from a bus driver," said Paulie with a frown.

"Not to mention, half a bottle of tequila," said Dean with a cheesy smile.

"Yeah," frowned Paulie, "I'm actually quite surprised at the capacity of the stomach, the shit you put it through, it's a wonder hasn't shot itself."  
>Dean pushed open the door, to where the party had already reached chaos, to the stage where a number of people were past out on the floor.<p>

Dean let out a haughty laugh, "This party is fucking banging!"  
>Paulie frowned, "It's all people from college."<br>Dean nodded, "Yeah that might come back to grab your bollocks the next day, who you gonna go for?"  
>Paulie looked around, "The girl with the curly hair, who thinks she has a star tattooed on her cheek, when actually it's something else?"<br>Dean cackled, "No, but that's toppers that is, no go for the skinny blonde over by the hallway, she's pissed as fuck!"

Paulie sighed, "Great, just what I want, a drunk shag."  
>Dean slapped Paulie on the shoulder, unaware of his sarcasm, "That's the spirit, you talk her up, I'm going to go tell goldilocks what she has written on her cheek, this should be good," he said with a smirk and a nudge.<p>

* * *

><p>Gemma jumped up and down with her eyes closed in the middle of the floor, the beat was running her veins like a wire and the colour her blood.<p>

As she jumped up and down, she felt two heavy arms behind her, she turned around to see an attractive 20-something year old with incredibly gelled up hair.

He winked at her, "I'm Kyle," he said.

Gemma let out a smirk, "I'm…"

She was immediately interrupted, "You're beautiful that's what you are."  
>Gemma laughed, "Yeah?"<br>He nodded, "Yeah, for real, but it sucks though, cause that makes things hard."  
>"What like your cock?' asked Gemma.<p>

He let out a long laugh, "You're a joker; you are."  
>Gemma pulled his ear towards her, "Things don't have be hard, but can be," she ran his fingers down his top, "quite easy." She said with a devious little smile.<p>

Kyle gave a smirk back as he looked back down at her.

He threw her on the bed and immediately went to snog her face, she grabbed his head and ran her fingers through his hair as he began to kiss her chest.

She felt him moving his hands around his pants, and then under her skirt, he wasn't tender, he simply ripped down her panties, and then inserted himself.

Gemma gripped the pillow pulling back, and started moving herself along with him.

She had barely gotten started when the door flung open, and a posh, squeaky voice yelled out, "Kyle! You Pig fucker!"

Gemma sat up as he pulled out, "Who the fuck are you?" she snapped.

She shot daggers at Gemma, "I'm Eden, this is my fucking house, and that's my fucking boyfriend, and who the fuck are you, you flat-chested nut-sucker?"  
>Gemma's eyes shot open, "Shit…" she muttered<p>

* * *

><p>Drew walked around the back past a couple in a row, while sliding his jacket back on, he found Paulie in the hall with his hand on a drunk girls shoulder, "Look, your very lovely, but I think we have different morals you know? I mean, us together sober, would be, a completely different story, but, I'm not saying no straight away, how bout, you give me your number and we'll talk tomorrow, or maybe on Wednesday," he said slowly to the girl.<p>

Drew furrowed his brow, "Paulie, what the fuck are you doing?"  
>Paulie looked up and smiled at Drew, "Oh hi Drew," he let go of the girl as she collapsed head into his lap.<p>

"Ok, you obviously have a wide demographic, Gemma is one thing as nobody can seem to get their hands off her, but I'm not so sure about her," said Drew nodding in her direction.

Paulie shook his head, "No Drew, it was just… It's fucking Dean…"  
>Drew rolled his eyes upwards, "Well… you two have fun then, wear a condom kiddo."<br>Paulie reached out his hands over her head, "No Drew! Come back!" yelled Paulie, as Drew walked off. He looked down at the girl's head still across his lap now begin to drool over his pants, "Ah shit, that snog was not worth this."

Drew walked around the corner and was stopped when he bumped into a shorter girl, "Oh shit, I'm sorry."  
>"No, no it's my fault," she said, "Hi Drew."<br>Drew looked down and saw Hayley's smiling face looking back up at him.

"Oh, Hi Hayley," he said giving back a smile, "You having a good time, I mean… you said you're not a party person, but still…"  
>"Oh yeah, I guess…" said Hayley.<p>

"Good to hear," said Drew back with a laugh, the conversation had reached a rather awkward standstill.

"Drew," said Hayley looking up at him, "I was thinking, yeah? I mean like…"  
>Drew lost focus as his eyes went wide in shock, because behind Hayley in another room was Claire making out with some buff guy, shoving his hand up her shirt.<p>

"Shit…" said Drew.

"What?" asked Hayley.

Drew shuffled around her, "Sorry Hayley, I gotta go, I'll get back to you, yeah? We should talk more! If you want," he said in a hurry to get out.

Hayley tried to grab his arm, "Hold on, just a second, I was thinking…"  
>"For fuck's sake! I'm sorry, but not right now!" said Drew, as he moved through the crowds and out of Hayley's reach.<p>

She stood there as her smile faded, "Yeah… Yeah, of course."

Drew reached the guy making out with Claire just as he started to slip his hand into her shorts.

Drew grabbed his arm, "Alright mate, I think you can stop right there."

The man ignored him throwing Drew's arm off. Drew frowned, "Aren't you Sebastian Jervis?"

The man broke out a frown shrugging him away once more, but his eyes remained shut and his lips still on Claire's.

"For fuck's sake," said Drew walking off. He came back 2 minutes later, at just the right time with a blonde girl by his side.

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Drew, with his finger pointed in the hair.

The girl's arms fell by her side and her mouth wide open, "Sebastian you little turd!" she said punching in the arm. He broke his lips off and looked at her, while she spat at him, "Consider yourself dumped, pin dick!"  
>"Shit, Stacey, it's not like that, come back babes." He shouted after her.<p>

Claire stood there looking dizzy.

Drew frowned at her, "Claire, what the fuck are you doing?"  
>"Beautiful night…" said Claire wearily.<p>

Drew furrowed his brow and grabbed her arm, looking at the holes along it, "You've been shooting up… No Claire, what are you doing stop this."  
>Claire looked up at him, "I need more."<br>"No you need to tell me what's going on, and why you are suddenly doing this." He said firmly.

Her face went sad as she collapsed onto the couch, looking down at the floor, "There's no fucking point anymore, why not just do drugs, it's how to get through, it's how you get through," she said looking up at Drew, "You fuck yourself over, to forget your bigger problems, that's why you get with every hot girl, and do lots of drugs."

Drew's eyes grew sadder as he shook his head, "and it's shit you don't want it."  
>Claire felt a pulse of sickness through her stomach, "but what do I do? Gemma will never fucking love me, and nobody will except me, I'm just a fucking useless rug muncher, who everyone thinks is a ditz."<p>

Drew pulled her closer and hugged her, "That's not true, cause you are so much better, and who you like means jack all, so stop saying that, don't do this Claire," he said burrowing his head into her shoulder, as she did likewise in tears.

* * *

><p>Kelly took another swig of her drink as Dean came up behind her and spoke into her ear, "There's a free room, on the left upstairs, soft floor, with a lock, mighty good time," he said cockily.<p>

Kelly turned around and frowned at Dean, "What the fuck is this Dean?"  
>Dean looked around confused, "What do you mean? We're gonna shag, weren't we? You're fucking good, I'll give you that."<p>

Kelly raised her lip at him and crossed her arms, "I don't know about you Dean, but the least thing I want right now is a shag, or even a man, I think I'm fucking done right now, all I want is a shot of gin quite frankly."  
>Dean's rolled his head back, "It's just a fuck."<p>

Kelly nodded, "Oh yeah? Just a fuck, like you fucked Samantha a million times? Like you want to fuck Gemma, but you know she's set her own standard as way too high for you? And like you tried to get it on with Claire, but you're too stupid to realize she's gay?"  
>Dean shook his head, "Wait a minute, get out of here," he said with a corny smile, "Claire's gay? No way, she's like… kitten-sexual or something, there's no way that little butterfly would go walking around trying to get chicks on her strap-on, or maybe she'd be the strapee…" he said with a puzzled face.<p>

Kelly's mouth was wide open, "and that's why you're fucking pathetic, she doesn't want to bang girls like you, she wants to do all that cute pointless lovey-dovey shit, but you're way too stupid understand any of that. The only person you haven't tried to get it on with is Hayley."

Dean leaned his head back and let out a breath of air.

Kelly looked astounded, "Are you serious? With fucking Hayley? Wow, Dean. New low, but I already know now, that she said no, because she has a thing that you don't… standards!" she shook her head, "I'm fucking done with you Dean, you're a horny little prick, and stay the fuck away from Hayley, or I'll shove your balls in a vice and tighten it till they pop."  
>Dean bit his lip as she walked away, "That has got to fucking hurt." He said to himself. As the redhead guy next to him gave him a puzzled look, Dean looked at him, "What?"<p>

* * *

><p>Paulie finished wiping the drool off his shirt in the bathroom, as he slapped his face and smiled.<p>

He walked out the door and saw Gene from college making out with some girl next to him.

"How you going Gene?" he asked, but got no response. Paulie smiled to himself, "Great, good to see you too!" he said as he walked down the stairs.

He walked through the dancing crowds and saw Kelly walking up to him, "Kelly!" he said, "What a festive surprise!"

"Shut up," said Kelly.

"What?" said Paulie confused.

Kelly grabbed him around the arm, "Come on, you and me, getting drinks, fucking now."

Paulie shrugged in acceptance, but as they headed towards the drinks table, a huge series of thuds came from the stairs.

They looked over to see a ball of two girls rolling down the stairs in the punch-up. They saw Gemma run over onto the middle of the floor, with the whole party looking at them, while the blonde girl ran up and kicked her in the back.

"Gemma Rockett you little McDyke! I'll fuck your brains out!" she screamed in a whiny high-pitched voice.

Gemma grabbed her hair and punched her in the face, as the girl let out a scream and fell to the ground.

Gemma went down for her, but she grabbed Gemma and rolled her onto the floor, scratching her with her nails and taking tugs at her hair, as Gemma cursed.

She lifted her fist up in the air, and Gemma shut her eyes tight preparing for the punch, but a sneaker kicked the blonde girl in the hips as she went flying to the side and then a fist came down across her face and she slid across the floor unconscious.

"Don't you ever touch Gemma again! You scrawny fucking slut!" shouted Samantha while standing just above Gemma.

Gemma got to her feet and saw Sam looking over at her with a solemn face.

Gemma smiled, "Sammykins!" she said, and went to hug her, but Sam stopped her before she could.

"I want to say this now, so everyone can hear it," she said as she pulled back her own lip and then looked up at Gemma, "I love you Gemma, you're my best friend, and you were there for me, and you've changed a lot and become magnificent, but at the same time a fucking disaster."

Gemma lowered her own head as Sam kept talking, "I can't take it, day after day, being caught in your shadow, having everyone in the school ogling over you and saying how much they'd love to get in your pants, but I'm your best friend, I'm pretty much the only one keeping creeps out of your pants, and you don't even care anymore, you don't give a single toss about me. Can't you see how shit I am? How much of an absolute fuckery I am? I can't be just your lackey anymore, I want to be my own person too, and I need you to accept that and stop fucking me around, alright? Can you do that?"

Gemma looked up with a sad eyes, "I'm sorry…" she said.

Sam looked down at her feet, and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" asked Gemma.

Sam looked up at her and shrugged, "No fucking idea," she said and closed the door after her.

Ken stepped out of the crowd and headed after her as Gemma was left standing in the middle.

Sam was halfway down the street when she heard shouting behind her, "Sam! Sam!" the voice rang.

She turned around with a tear-stricken face to see Ken running up to her.

"What?" she asked, "What is you want, Ken?"  
>Ken panted and looked up, "You're not a fuckery; can't you see? I…"<br>"What?" asked Sam, "Just spit it out, will you?"  
>Ken grabbed her face and placed his lips against her as he closed his eyes, and she closed hers, but still in shock.<p>

Ken pulled away, "I… Sam, I want…"  
>Sam shook her head and pushed his arm away, "Don't… I'm sorry, but just… don't."<p>

"Sam…" pleaded Ken.

She shook her head and broke out into a run down the street, but this time Ken dropped his arms by his side and let her go.

* * *

><p><em>Oh no :( There's still more to come a final realization, and a turn of events, and definitely a happy ending or two. Please review, and certainly review for Chapter 8, I hope you guys enjoyed 7.04: Samantha, I have numerous ideas for 7.05 all ready, so I might plot some of them down on Monday, and if I can be bothered writing another chapter for the Roffy fic, I'll either write another chapter for it, or scrap cause it's rubbish. Chapter 8 up soon!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.04: SAMANTHA**

**So we've come to Chapter 8 in another of our fanfictions, I feel like we are making some progress here. Who has liked Gen 4 so far? Review this story and tell me your honest opinions, I would absolutely love it if you did, even if you have already, whether it be praise, criticism, suggestions, theories, anything, I would love to hear it, so go for it. I am still incredibly enthusiastic about this, and it has been my longest project ever and as sad as it is my greatest achievement cause I really love it, so I'm definitely going to keep writing, especially since I've got it all basically planned out, and I shall begin writing 7.05 in the coming days, probably plan it tomorrow then begin writing some amount of days after, I do have to learn a song for a live performance so I might want to focus on that just for a bit and then get cracking on 7.05, or I might just write 7.05 cause it is much better use of my time :) Anyway, Here is Chapter 8!**

* * *

><p>Sam sat on the wall outside her house for a long time, her hands in her pockets. She felt like things with Gemma would be ok now; everyone else seemed to understand, so maybe if just she could. There was nothing Sam wanted more right now then for Gemma to go back to her old self.<p>

Sam got out a lighter and fondled it between her fingers before slipping back it into her jacket. It was rather brisk, and probably below 0 degrees Celsius, but she didn't really care.

She saw a figure sat down next to her on her right, "5 years ago, or something like that, I had the day off college and I was working on an essay, about the rise of Russia, or something like that." Sam turned to look at Rachel who was staring head on into the night.

"I had texted mum, asking if we could have pizza for dinner, but she hadn't replied. Then the police all of a sudden pulled up outside the house and started walking towards the door, I quickly grabbed the bottle of beer off of the table I had been drinking and shoved it in the fridge and went to answer the door. They asked to come in, and they told me that on Flounder's avenue about half an hour ago, Mum and Dad had been in the car heading home, they had been up in Nottingham for a Fleetwood Mac concert, and they were on their way home when… a truck pulled out in a red light and just ran over the car, absolutely crushing them."  
>Rachel smirked, "You know at first, it didn't hit me, I believed them and stuff, but it was impossible to believe they were gone. I ran upstairs into Mum and Dad's bedroom, I shut the door and slid under the covers, and I called Mum, 16 times, I called her, but she never picked up. Then I called you, and immediately hung up, but to hear your bright voice at 11 years of age, was what brought me into the flood of tears, because at the time, nothing mattered more to me, then wrapping you in my arms and making sure nothing ever harmed you."<p>

Sam saw Rachel had a cigarette in her right hand, which she blew off to the east, "How things have changed." She said, "I love you Sam, and I always will, but that day really fucked me over, and it changed me into a monster. I thought maybe if I was strict, or… you know I had no idea what I fucking thought, but I became nothing but a cold-hearted bitch, and today I did the worst thing I ever did which was telling you to leave."

Sam swallowed as tears welled up, "I knew, you still loved me."  
>"Sam," said Rachel as a wet tear rolled down her cheek, "Please forgive me."<br>Sam shook her head, "You aren't the one who needs forgiveness, I am. After all you go through, all you have to do, yesterday I completely fucked you over big time, and I would have understood if you never let me back in your house again."  
>Rachel clenched her mouth trying to suppress her tears, "that would have never have happened."<br>Rachel grabbed Sam around the back and pulled her in for a tight hug as they broke into tears, and buried each other's heads against their shoulders.

Rachel smiled as she grabbed Sam's head and stroked her cheek, before kissing her forehead.

Sam looked out onto the street again, "You reckon they can see us now? Mum and Dad?"  
>Rachel smiled, "They can always see us, they always will." She said as they leaned back on the wall, and sat there long into the night.<p>

* * *

><p>The party had died down now, but the group was still there. Ken sat silently on the chair, Paulie had passed out. Dean, Kelly and Hayley were somewhere. Drew had left, and Claire was about to when she saw Gemma smile as she began to grind a guy on the floor.<p>

Claire reached for the door handle, but then shut her eyes tight and turned around. She marched onto the floor, right up to Gemma, and said to her, "Gemma? What are you doing?"  
>Gemma gave an awkward smile, "What do you mean, I'm just having fun."<br>"Has nothing Sam said meant anything to you tonight?" asked Claire, with great pain in her voice.

Gemma shrugged and tried to turn away.

"When are we going to see the true Gemma, the amazing, flawless Gemma, when are you going to stop shutting people out." Said Claire.

Gemma turned around angrily, "I'm not going to, because other people hurt me! That's all they've ever done, hurt me and I can't… I just can't, I just fuck around, cause I've got nothing left to do, I just fuck… I'm so hurt… it's nothing but shit!" shouted Gemma, most of the crowd was looking at her now, as she panted with sadness dwelling in her eyes.

"Well, I would never hurt you, I never would, because Gemma… I think you're perfect," said Claire. She turned around to face the crowd, "Most of you know me from college; I'm the quiet one, the cute one, the one who maybe is secretly good at shagging, the nutty one, the ditsy one, the one who is off with the fucking fairies, that's me Claire Valentino. But actually, there are only three certain things about me, the first is I'm shy, so that's why saying this right now is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done, the second is…" she paused and took a deep breathe then opened her eyes, "I'm gay," she threw her hands by her side, as many eyes widened around her.

"No, I'm not some muff muncher who dreams of getting fucked by a great big strap-on, no I love girls because… well, I just think their adorable and irresistible, and I don't want to fuck girls, but dance with them under the moonlight, way into the night, and the third thing… of which I'm absolutely certain is… I love Gemma Rockett," she said throwing her hand up in her direction, "that's right, the popular girl who everyone in the college loves, but I don't want to get into her pants… I want to fall asleep to the sound of her voice, run my fingers through her hair, all that lovey-dovey shit… and I don't care what anyone says, because as much as you deny it Gemma, I love you, and you need someone to love you too… more than anything… so it's all your choice Gemma." She said shaking her head one last time at her.

Gemma stood there for one moment looking at the ground, before the crowd witnessed something like never before… the weak side of Gemma, as she broke down into tears and ran to hug Claire, who also broke into tears, hugging her back, as the crowd started to clap and holler.

* * *

><p>Ken arrived at the station, buying his regular pack of gum, and waving off the stench of some homeless guy to his left.<p>

He headed over to the front to check the automated times for the trains, but behind them in the glass he saw Sam, standing on the platform with her hands by her side.

He ran over to the railing to see her, he didn't shout out, but just watched her, she stood completely motionless, no cigarette, just a blank face, occasionally looking left and right.

A train began to come in from her left, and when she saw it, she stepped back and ran and jumped onto the tracks.

Ken gasped and immediately bolted for the stairs, but then stopped himself when he saw her.

She stood without moving an inch, in between the tracks, facing sideways.

Ken realized what she was doing, as the two trains drew nearer, and from hear he could see perfectly.

They both rushed by her at incredible speed, as Sam slowly raised her arms out, flat and straight.

Her breathing increased as a rushed smile drew on her face. "Ha!" she shouted, as she got more and more excited, she began to holler, "Ha ha! Woo!" she screamed.

"Yeah!" she let out one more time, as for the first time in days, she was truly happy, as the trains rushed by her at great speed.

Ken leaned against the railing, admiring her from atop, and smiled down at her. "You're a fucking star, girl." He said with a big grin, as he watched her cheering from the tracks.

The sun beat down off the shined glass and onto the white pebbles, and Sam's cheers carried up into the air and into the blue sky.

It was a good morning.

* * *

><p><em>That was a lovely ending wasn't it? Also if there were any Clemma shippers out there yet, then they would have loved that bit :) Such a sweet story, and still loads more relationships to happen and unhappen (So to speak). Hope you all enjoyed that story, please, please, please review :) There is way more to look forward to, so keep reading! I will begin 7.05 soon! <em>


End file.
